Circumstances
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Real life wasn't all sunshine and roses. Elsa knew that much, felt as much, until a certain redhead stumbled into her life...literally. G!PElsa. Warnings: self-harm, depression, .etc.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't had sleep in 4 days, this story has taken over my brain and I'm currently standing on 10k+ on this. This is just the test chapter to see if ya'll like it. The rest of the story is written differently, I'm sorry this was the first part I wrote and forgot about it for like 2 months before picking it back up.**

 **I'm tired and this is my vent story, things move faster after this one...**

 **I'm giving this 2 weeks before I'll decide if I will continue.**

 **WARNING: Triggers for self-harm, depression yada yada...**

 **I repeat...I'm tired...**

* * *

Blood drips down onto tiled floor. The spot of blood seems almost perfectly round, until it's disturbed by another.

It's been ages since she last did this.

The room was filled with steam and the sound of water dripping into the bathtub. Her porcelain white skin was a frightening contrast against the blood that formed and dripped from her wrist.

 _It's been so long._

They had moved states due to her mother finding a new, better job.

It was only the two of them.

It's always just been the two of them.

Why was she doing this now?

After being settled in for a week?

Two words: school bullies.

Every school had them, but this being a private school it was somehow worse.

This girl…this platinum blond girl wasn't like any other girls. She possessed what girls shouldn't have. Something that was very hard to hide, especially with the strict dress code of the school. Girls had to wear skirts, but seeing as Elsa was unique they let her wear pants. It did not go unnoticed by other students. Even on the first day rumors started to circle. At first they thought she was a guy, but then realized her breasts where real. Elsa didn't want everyone knowing of her difference, but the girls started randomly sitting on her lap when the opportunity was there.

Elsa managed to keep herself in check, but today…today was different.

Elsa had awoken with a hard on, which rarely happened. She didn't have time to take care of it, because she was also running late. It had eventually gone down by the time she got to school, but she was still turned on.

Where girls would have their periods, Elsa would just be extremely horny.

Elsa was rushing to her locker due to her being late and ended up colliding with a fellow student who was also running late. They stumbled for a bit before dropping to the floor. Elsa could feel pain shoot through her arms as her elbows made hard contact with the unforgiving floor. The pain faded as she saw the girl she had bumped into was straddling her waist. Elsa's breath caught in her throat. This girl was everything she has ever fantasized about.

 _Red hair._

 _Freckles._

 _Slim body._

The girl had gone to apologize, but stopped as she felt Elsa's approval to her looks.

The girl wasn't to blame. She didn't tell a soul. The blush on her cheeks where enough for the kids standing by to get their conformation.

Elsa spent the rest of the day getting harassed and laughed at by the other students.

Her mother wouldn't be home for another hour. She had time to clean up and hide her new scars.

 **~sotired~**

Anna had always been the shy girl people tended to forget. She was fine with this however. She'd rather spend time with her little brother, Olaf. He was special and needed a lot of attention. Their father worked hard to make sure they had the best of everything. So what little time he had he spent with her and Olaf. Even though Anna said it was fine if he dated someone. She really wanted Olaf to have a mother and secretly she wanted one too.

Today she was running a bit late. She had trouble with Olaf when she said goodbye to him. Anna kept her head down as she hurried to her locker only to end up bumping into someone. After some flailing she felt gravity take them down. She rubbed her head as she felt someone underneath her. Her first reaction is to say sorry. However she stopped and a blush started to form. She was on top the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen in her life.

 _Platinum blond hair._

 _Ice blue eyes._

 _Strong facial features._

 _And…_

Anna blushed more now. She could feel something press between her legs and it was hard.

 _The rumors were true…_

Anna had spent the better part of the day just thinking of the incident. A mixture of curiosity and excitement ran through her body. She would admit thinking about how it felt made her a little…wet down there.

Anna groaned as she rested her head on her desk at home. She didn't even know this Elsa girl and she was already fantasizing about her…her…well dick!

"Anna?" She heard her name being called.

"Yes daddy?" She said as she stood and walked downstairs to her father. He was wearing a rather nice suit.

"Whoa dad, got a hot date or something?" She asked chuckling.

"Actually yes I do," he smiled and Anna stared at him.

"For…for reals?" Anna asked excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Yes, but I'm not getting my hopes up just yet. If we ever make it to a third date you can meet her," he said and Anna nodded.

"I hope she's pretty, I bet she's pretty," she said getting more excited.

"Oh Anna you have no idea, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen since your mother," he said and stroked her hair.

"Well go on then! Don't keep the lady waiting!" Anna said and laughed. She was happy for her dad.

 **~sotired~**

Elsa had just dressed comfortably when she heard her mother call for her.

"Yes mom?" She said as she walked to her. She wore a beautiful dress that Elsa didn't even know her mother owned.

"Elsa dear, I'm heading out on a date!" The woman said cheerfully. Elsa blinked.

"People your age still do that?" She said fighting off a smirk. Her mother gaped at her.

"I will remind you I am not that old!" Elsa let out a chuckle and gave her mom a hug.

"Have fun and please no sex on the first date,"

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the adult here," the older woman pouted.

"Yea and here you are with a daughter with a man you had a one night stand with," Elsa said matter of fact-ly.

"That was uncalled for…" her mother trailed off. Elsa felt instantly bad.

"I'm sorry mom…I just had a rough day,"

"It's ok sweetie, I still love you. Now I will be off, don't wait up!" Elsa chuckled as her mother left.

 _Good for her._

 _Now to take care of that little problem from this morning._

Elsa moved to her room and jumped onto her bed. She pulled her laptop onto her lap and started typing. She felt a little disgusted as she opened the first video she saw of a redhead. Moans filled the room as the video started and Elsa's disgust went away as her member got hard. She sat the laptop aside and pulled off her boxers. Her hand wrapped around the throbbing genital and her own moans filled the room. As Elsa neared her climax her eyes closed tightly, images of the red head from this morning entered her mind and she came quickly. She groaned as she just kept on cuming, the images of the red head just getting more and more lewd as she continued. Once she finally finished, she had just enough energy to clean up, close her laptop and pull a blanket over her before passing out.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

 **Short I know, but it sets the story up.**

 **Please review so I know if this is worth everyone's time, I'm still going to keep writing for myself, I can't stop.**

 **So...tired...**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this mean's the demand was high enough to my liking and I adore you all for it.**

 **This is a very sexual story and the pacing moves fast, only focusing on what's important to the plot.**

 **I hope ya'll like it and food and drinks are set out for ya'll.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hurried footfalls echoed in the empty halls of the school. All the kids already at the cafeteria. The sounds rang from two separate ends of the school. They eventually met near the middle almost toppling the other. The taller of the two pulled the shorter one into the supply closet before other footsteps could gather in front the door. They held their breaths till the small group of kids had gone.

"Fuck that was close," the taller said panting for breath.

"Sheesh their persistent," the shorter said. It took them a solid minute to realize who the other was.

"You!" They both shouted then shushed the other.

"Listen about the other day," Elsa started and Anna shook her head.

"No, no, no, it was my fault. If I weren't so clumsy, none of this would have happened," Anna said as she started to blush. They were really close to one another. The space was relatively small.

"Um, I-I'm Elsa."

"I know, I'm A-Anna."

Silence befell them and they listened to footsteps passing them.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my lunch hour," Elsa sighed and Anna looked down.

"So who were you running from?'

"I can ask you the same thing."

"Valid point, maybe we can spend this time to get to know each other better?" Anna asked hopeful. She really wanted to know who the blond was outside of rumors and what she was all about.

"Sure, why not? It's not like there's a lot of things to do in here. What would you like to know?" Elsa asks, trying to get comfortable in the small space without getting too close to the redhead.

"Well…first of all, do you have a boyfriend?" Anna asked and Elsa just raised an eyebrow.

"I think we both know that with my little problem, I won't have a boyfriend," the blonde said and Anna bit her lip.

 _Oh sweetie that is not a little problem._

"Well, okay, what about girlfriend?" Anna tried and Elsa's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Well n-no," she said softly.

"That's a pity, you're so beautiful and…well endowed…" Anna trailed off as her eyes traveled to their almost touching crotches. The taller girl didn't give off much heat. She would admit her mind wasn't thinking. She would never be this open with her thoughts and intentions, or this forward, but there was something about Elsa that Anna just…quite frankly wanted to get fucked by. Maybe it was the dark storm swirling at the back of those icy blue eyes. Maybe it was the sense of danger the girl gave off. Maybe it was pure animal instinct brought on by the scent the girl had following her. It smelled like winter with a hint of axe body spray.

Elsa on the other hand was trying her best to keep herself in control. Fuck this girl was everything she masturbated to. No one has ever looked at her the way Anna was looking at her, with so much want and need, but shadowed by innocents. Elsa could see the faint spark of something darker deep in those teal eyes. She just wanted to shove her up against the wall and burry her nose in the girls neck to take in this scent she was getting from the girl. It smelled like summer and lavender soap.

Amid their own thoughts something snapped. Their lips met as their hands busied at each other's waist. Anna was unbuckling the blonde's belt and pants as Elsa moved the redheads skirt up and her panties down. Once the barriers were out the way Elsa gripped the girls firm ass cheeks and she lifted her up, pressing her against the wall. Anna gasped and instinctively hooked her legs over the blonde's hips. Neither were in the right mind to think about this logically. Nether thought about the conscience of this being both their first times and that they had no protection.

Elsa slips a hand between them, heading straight for Anna's pleasure spot. She slides her fingers between Anna's wet folds and smirks at the sounds the girl makes.

"Elsa, please, I need…" Anna mutters, withering with pleasure and new sensations. No one else has ever touched her down there and if she knew it would feel this great she might have done this sooner.

Elsa groans at the words and pulls her fingers back. She grips Anna's hips, hard, and pushes in with one hard thrust. The redhead gasps. Never had she ever thought that having something shoved up her would feel so great. Anna throws her arms around Elsa's shoulders. She pants out Elsa's name without thinking about it. Anna's words spur Elsa on and she begins to thrust with a purpose.

Elsa never thought she would ever get this and she wasn't going to mess this up. Her thrusts were hard and brutal and Anna could not find it in her to care one bit.  
Anna could feel this burning sensation in her lower belly, her release jumping up on her like some jump scare in a horror movie. She came without warning, a breathless moan escaping her.

Elsa was so enraptured with pleasure she didn't notice Anna's orgasm, she just kept on going.

Just as Elsa felt the burning sensation in her lower belly the bell rang and she became a statue.

What were they doing? What was she doing?

She pulled out of Anna and stepped away from her. Anna slumped to the floor, her legs not able to support her anymore. Anna looked up at Elsa and still feeling the bravado from their fuck she got on her knees and pulled Elsa closer.

"Anna stop," Elsa whispers. Anna ignores her and swallows her dick in one motion. Anna could not believe that this big thing had fit in her; she could not even get it all in her mouth. But that could be that she was a blowjob virgin.

"Anna," Elsa says breathlessly. She had meant it to be demanding, but what Anna was doing was thawing her resolve. Because Elsa was so close to her release the first time, she came quickly and without warning. Anna makes a noise of surprise but accepts it. She was just proud of herself that she could get Elsa to come with her mouth. Anna swallows what she can with the rest slowly dripping out of her mouth.

Elsa will admit that she has never come that much in her life. The blonde was panting as she slumps against the wall, tired and spent. Her legs weak and her head spinning. Fuck, what she wouldn't give to fuck the redhead again.

Just then the second bell rings and both their eyes widen. They can hear the clacking of heels on the tiles as a teacher walks past.

"Shit, we're late," Elsa whispers harshly. She then notices Anna's shirt, some of her cum had dripped off the freckled chin to the fabric. Elsa looked around before grabbing a relatively new and clean cloth from the rack to their side. She then kneels down and cleans the girls face.

"Thank you, that's sweet of you," Anna smiles and enjoys the sensual attention. It felt nice and she wondered if this is what it was like to have a sexual partner. Could she assume that she and Elsa were now a thing? Or was this a once of thing? Or was she just being stupid?

After Elsa cleaned her up they re-dressed and slowly went their own ways. It was awkward and they didn't exactly speak of it. Rather they would sit with one another at the cafeteria, silent and awkward from then on. Whenever their eyes met they would blush and look down.

Anna was a very bubbly person, so not talking was a strain for her. She was constantly nibbling at her lip when her food was done and she pulled out a book to read. She would steal glances at the blond and wonder what Elsa was up to when she pulled out a note book and pencil.

Elsa on the other hand never really spoke so the silence was a bit more tolerable. She didn't eat much, more along the lines of fruits that she grabbed on her way out compared to Anna's sandwiches. The girl seemed to really like them; she had a different kind every day. While Anna read a book in the time they had left of lunch, the blond would mostly spend her time drawing. She would admit that she had a binder almost full of sketches of the redhead.

* * *

 **There you have it, big thanks to my beta for providing the...sex scene...I have a feeling something like this might have actually accrued to her...she neither confirmed nor denied...**

 **Each chapter will contain sex and or foreplay...**

 **A BIG thank you to all the guest reviews, you dears mean the world to me.**

 **Thank you BlossomCarms for always being the first to comment and make my day I love ya!**

 **Salnar: A person with simple tastes I like that**

 **Mantiemo: I hope this is to your liking.**

 **punky32: Here you go**

 **Strasza: this is more comfort than hurt, but hurt comes a little later. I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Thank you all once again.**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one I had to split into 2 chapters or it would have been too long and I would have spoiled ya'll.**

 **With that said the next chapter doesn't have smut in it, sorry not sorry.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you want a soda?" Elsa blinked and looked to the redhead.

"Excuse me?" She asks, not certain if the girl was talking to her.

"A soda? Want mine? I don't exactly like Pepsi and I don't want it to go to waste," Anna said smiling. She was fed up with this dead silence between them.

"Um, I…sure, do you want my muffin? I don't exactly like blueberry," Elsa offered in return. Anna smiled and they switched items. The hiss and clack was heard as Elsa opened the can. Anna watched as the blonde took a big gulp, watching her throat work as she swallowed. Anna blushed slightly and slowly ate the muffin. Elsa watched the girl tore pieces off before eating them. Elsa's leg jerked as she felt Anna's foot rest against hers, making their ankles touch. The feeling warm and relaxing. The blond shivered as the redhead run her fingers over her hand and over her wrists. Elsa watched Anna's eyes widen as she looked down, turning Elsa's palms up. Questioning eyes looked into scared ones.

Anna didn't ask. She wouldn't judge. Instead she moved to sit next to the blonde and lifted her hand up. Elsa's eyes closed as she felt soft and slightly moist lips kiss over her scars.

"Everything's okay now," Anna said and smiled up to the blond. She wanted to reassure this beautiful girl that everything wasn't all that bad. Elsa desperately wanted to believe her and the look in Anna's eyes convinced her that it just might be true. Icy blues widened as strong arms circled around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. The blonde's hands immediately went to rest on the girls back.

"You got me now," Anna smiled and Elsa hugged her close, it felt so good to have someone so close to her that wasn't her mother. Elsa remembered how the girl had felt against her a week ago. She gulped and held the girl away from her by her shoulders. Anna frowned slightly. She was enjoying the warm and safe embrace. She saw the blush forming on the blonds face and the hard swallow that followed.

Anna understood and stood up, taking the girls hand as she led her to the supply closet. Elsa said nothing as Anna closed the door behind them. Their lips met, more brains this time than genitals. Anna held the taller girls face as Elsa held the shorter one close by her waist. Both girls moaned into the others mouths as the kiss heated up, more tongue, more teeth, more passion and hunger. Lust started crawling over their intellectual thoughts. Elsa let out a growl and shoved the redhead against the wall once more. Deja vu hitting them strong enough to knock out their wind. Still they kept kissing. Elsa's hand slipped in under Anna's skirt and moved her panties to the side. Anna gripped the blonde's biceps as she gasped and rolled her hips forward.

Elsa could feel the wetness starting to coat her fingers as she stroked them over the girls slit. Anna let out a louder gasp as Elsa's fingers hit a small bump.

"Oh God Elsa there," Anna moaned and the blonde focused her attention on the nub. She rested her two fingers over it so it slid between the two fingers. Anna moaned louder, but shushed herself by burying her face into the taller girls shoulder. As Anna's moans and hip thrusts became more desperate she sped up her actions till the girl jerked against her, nails digging into her arms. They would have hurt if it weren't for her blazer. Anna was panting as her body twitched slightly.

Elsa removed her fingers after dipping them into Anna's juices, scooping them up before slowly bringing them up to her face. Anna watched with a heated face as the blonde licked her fingers. She moaned and sucked both her fingers into her mouth.

Anna wanted to desperately return the favor but the bell rang making both curse. They shared a brief kiss before going their own ways. Neither being able to concentrate on school work, thinking about the other too much.

They saw the other when school ended. Elsa was on her way to her car when she saw the redhead sit down at the bus stop. She walked over tilting her head.

"Anna, you need a lift?" She asked and the redhead looked up to her, blinking.

"Oh, um, I guess so. My dad took Olaf for a checkup at the doctors and let me know that their running late. So I was going to take the late bus home," Anna explained as Elsa nodded.

"I don't mind taking you home," Elsa said and held out her hand. Anna took it smiling as she stood. Elsa led her to her car, a 67 electric blue Ford Mustang with white racer stripes.

"Whoa," Anna said as she saw it. Elsa blushed slightly.

"I inherited it from my late grandfather; he restored old cares for a living," she explained and opened the door for the redhead. Anna got in and looked around the lush interior. Pure leather and its smell invade her nostrils.

"It smells so brand new," Anna remarked as she buckled herself in.

"I use special leather polish to keep it like that, he taught me a few things before he passed," Elsa said smiling as she settled in and started the car. It roared to life before settling on a loud purr. Anna bit her lip and smiled. No doubt that if Elsa had a bike that felt like this when it started, she'd be moaning at feeling this kind of power between her legs. She blushed. It still wouldn't rival the feel of Elsa between her legs though.

Anna gave Elsa directions to her house and when they stopped Elsa smiled. It looked like a really lovely family home. The whole white picket fence deal.

"Come in for a cup of tea? As thanks for the lift?" Anna asked as she looked to the blonde. Elsa hesitated before nodding. They entered the house and Anna set forth to making them some tea. Elsa sat down at the kitchen table, her eyes following the girls' ass. She licked her lip and cleared her throat.

"Um, I think I'm going to get changed, I have spare cloths is my car is that okay?" Elsa asked, needing to distract herself and get out this uncomfortable school uniform. Anna nodded and Elsa fetched her bag. After getting dressed in the guest bathroom she joined Anna in the kitchen again.

Anna's eyes widened at seeing Elsa in normal cloths. Black cargo pants, grey sneakers, grey jacket and a light blue shirt that brought out her eyes.

"I think that's a good idea, I'm going to go change as well," Anna said and scurried out. Elsa sipped her tea and smiled. When the girl returned she was wearing daisy dukes and a green strappy top. Elsa nearly spat out her tea. Fuck this girl was being a tease. They drank their tea in relative silence.

"Want to see my room?" Anna asked as she took the last gulp of her drink. Elsa was nodding before she knew what they were talking about. She followed the redhead, watching her ass and hips sway as she walked. Once inside the room Elsa dragged her eyes away to look around. There were a lot of things in Anna's room. There were posters on the walls, a double bed in the middle, a dresser on one side and a desk on the other. There was a guitar leaning against amplifiers. A bean bag in the middle of the floor with a TV and console in front of it. It looked more comfortable than cluttered.

Anna was biting her lip as she watched Elsa look around, her hands resting in her back pockets. Once Elsa was done looking around Anna relaxed and sat on her bed.

"You have a lovely room," Elsa said as she sat down next to the redhead. They looked to one another; it took a second for their lips to meet. The kiss lasted longer than the last before Elsa lay her down on the bed. Her hands stroked down the smaller girl's body before gripping the back of her knee and moving it over her hip. Anna stroked her hand in under Elsa's shirt, shivering at feeling the slightest inclination of abs. Elsa started grinding slightly into the girl.

They kissed till their lips were numb and their breathing labored. With panting breath, Anna helped Elsa remove her jacket then both helped remove the others shirt and bra. Elsa immediately latched her mouth onto the smaller breasts. Anna moaned and griped Elsa's head. Elsa was now straddling the smaller girl under her as she sucked and bit her breasts. She ended leaving a good few bite marks over Anna's chest. Anna felt like she was going to cum just from that alone.

Elsa kissed her way down the girl's body, following a delicious scent. She growled and pulled the girls pants down along with her underwear. Anna propped herself up on her elbows, gasping. She moaned as Elsa tugged her closer, thrusting her tongue into the hot wetness of the redheads vagina.

Anna's arms gave way as she arched her back and gripped at her head.

"Oh god Elsa!" She moaned loudly spurring the girl on. Elsa assaulted the girl's folds and clit with her tongue, sucking and nipping in between.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Anna gasped as she arched her back again letting out a loud moan as she came undone. Elsa licked up all that she had to offer, swallowing as she moaned.

Anna didn't have time to regain herself when she felt Elsa manhandle her onto her front. She felt Elsa grip her hips and tug them up into the air before squeezing and pulling at her ass cheeks. The growl she heard from Elsa was enough to make her soaking wet once more. Fuck, she loved this roughness from the older woman. She heard Elsa fumble with her pants and then the drop of the heavy fabric onto the carpet. Anna looked over her shoulder to the blonde and saw Elsa freeze.

"What is it?" Anna panted.

"I don't have protection," Elsa whispered. Anna could see in the girl's eyes she wanted this so bad, but didn't want to risk anything. Anna jumped up and ran out the room screaming something about thinking her father has some stashed somewhere. Elsa didn't get time to register what the redhead had said when she was back holding up a condom packet.

"Found one," she purred and tore it open with her teeth. Elsa watched as this naked girl sauntered to her and slipped the rubber onto her hard and throbbing member.

"There, all safe," Anna purred and resumed her position on the bed. Elsa wanted to protest and stop this silly business, but seeing the girl practically presenting herself to her, she lost what little intellect she had managed to gain.

Elsa let out a growl as she gripped the girl's hips and thrust her member into that deliciously tight cunt. Both let out loud moans before Elsa started thrusting her hips. Anna gripped a pillow close to her as her body got rocked along with her bed. The sounds of skin slapping on skin and moaning filled the room.

"Ah Elsa fuck you feel so good," Anna groaned at a particularly hard thrust. Elsa rested one foot on the bed as she gripped Anna's hips and started thrusting harder at a slight angle.

"You like that you little slut?" Elsa growled out surprising herself and Anna. Anna blushed deeply and found herself near climax once again.

"Fuck yes talk dirty to me," she moaned and Elsa gripped one of her braids, tugging at it.

"You want me to talk dirty to you little red? You a little attention whore for my cock?" Elsa growled out as Anna gasped her walls tightening around the member inside her.

"Yes, fuck yes I'm a little whore for your cock," Anna panted; she could feel herself dripping by this time.

"Cum for me slut," Elsa growled as she tugged the braid once more. Anna did just that, it was like a damn broke and her orgasm wrecked her body. Elsa moaned as she too came. The sensation of Anna practically vibrating and clenching her member sent her over. God did it feel good to cum while her member was being clenched so tightly. Anna moaned loudly and bounced slightly. Elsa gasped as Anna's walls milked her for all she had.

They stayed like that till their hearts calmed down and their breathing turned to normal. Anna groaned as Elsa pulled out of her. The redhead dropped to the side and sat up. The blonde removed the soiled rubber, tied it up and dropped it in the small trash can near the bed. Elsa sat down beside Anna and bit her lip.

"So, that just happened," Elsa breathed and Anna turned to her.

"I don't regret it, do you?" She asked, hope filling her eyes. Elsa gulped and shook her head. Anna smiled and kissed the older blonde softly. Just a slight peck.

Both froze in place as a male voice was heard from the front door.

"Anna, are you home?"

* * *

 **That seems like a good stopping point hehe...**

 **Shout outs!**

 **BlossomCharms: Haha that was a really good one! Yep need some sort of release yea? Hope it's to your liking.**

 **punky32: Wow thank you I really try.**

 **Guest: thank you! Here's the update!**

 **Well I hope the rest of ya'll like it too and please leave a review? I don't like asking, but it means the world to us writers...**

 **Please and thank you!**

 **X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one continues directly after the last chapter and holds no smut.**

 **I know what I said, but I didn't know this one would be so long that it needed to be split.**

 **Enjoy some actual plot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the music lyrics mentioned in this story. Just like I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

"Shit!" Anna hissed and both started getting dressed.

"Anna? There's a strange car outside. Do you have a friend over? I hope it's not a boy! That's a muscle car; you better not have a boy in your room with you!"

Elsa had just secured her belt onto her pants when a handsome man opened the door. She was glad all she still needed to put on was her shoes.

"Daddy! Hi! This is Elsa, she's a friend from school, she gave me a lift home then I offered her some tea and showed her my room," Anna said as she tried to walk to her dad for a hug without sending shivers up her spine. Elsa walked closer and stuck her hand out after whipping it on her pants to rid them of sweat.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Elsa bit her lip; she had no idea what Anna's last name was. He shook her hand and smiled.

"Like wise Elsa, nice to see my daughter finally brought a friend over," he smirked to his daughter and Anna smacked his stomach.

"Not cool dad, where's Olaf?" Anna said as she scurried out to go find her brother. The other two watched her leave, before Anna's dad turned back to Elsa.

"So, Elsa was it?"

"Yes sir,"

"You look familiar,"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Your face and hair, they remind me of someone,"

"I just moved here sir,"

"Right, how long have you and Anna been friends?"

"Little more than a week now sir,"

"Just a week and she's already invited you into her room?"

"Y-yes sir?"

"She must really like you,"

"Seems so sir,"

"She talks a lot doesn't she?"

"Not that I've noticed, we don't usually talk,"

"Don't talk? That doesn't sound like Anna,"

"We just sit with each other at lunch and share foods sir,"

"Huh, so that car outside is yours?"

"Yes sir,"

"Why a muscle car?"

"I got it from my late grandpa sir,"

"Ah, I see, so how old are you?"

"18 sir,"

"18? How did you two meet then?"

"We literally bumped into one another sir,"

"Sounds like Anna,"

"Dad, are you questioning my friend?" Anna's voice traveled from deeper in the house. Elsa watched the man cringe.

"Um, just being curious Anna! Come meet Olaf," he smiled and Elsa nodded as she followed the man out the room. They walked to the living room where Anna was on the floor playing with her brother.

He was working on a rubix cube as she was setting up other puzzle solving games. Olaf had pure white hair and he was white enough to rival Elsa's skin tone. Soon as they were there Anna stood and asked her father what the doctors had said about the boy. Elsa kneeled down by the boy and picked up one of the other rubix cubes. She hadn't played with one of these since she was a kid. She crossed her legs and sat comfortably as she started working the puzzle expertly. Olaf had stopped struggling with his as he watched in awe. Anna and her father stopped talking as they watched the two blonds.

Elsa completed the puzzle and showed it to Olaf who excitedly jumped up and made himself home on her lap, shoving his cube into her hands. Elsa smiled and started showing the little guy how to solve it. Anna felt like she was going to cry from the adorableness and the fact that her brother was interacting with her on his own accord. Their father smiled proudly.

"Good with children I see," he said and Elsa looked up, blushing slightly.

"Well, I do hope to have children someday," Elsa admitted softly making Anna blush.

"I'm surprised he likes you, he never likes anyone new," the man said and Elsa looked down to the sweet little boy in her lap.

"Well, I guess it's because he's autistic, I had tendencies as a kid, and mom could never get my rubix cube out my hands. I just thought that if I showed him I have good intentions through his game he would warm up to me," Elsa shrugged and smiled as Olaf completed one color. The boy cheered and snuggled in deeper as he worked on the other colors. Elsa smiled wider and just sat like that so the kid could be comfortable.

"Wait, did you say autistic?" Anna frowned and Elsa looked up to them.

"Yea, how didn't you know? The doctor could have seen it," Elsa frowned.

"No they never told us, we've been having him taken for tests to see if there was something wrong. They ruled it out due to him not having all the symptoms," the man said and Elsa pulled her face.

"That's a loud of bull; there are so many different combinations of autism and levels that each case is unique. Olaf here is fortunate to be extremely intellectual, I never met a normal kid that could solve a rubix cube, let alone concentrate long enough to even care. The fact that you're surprised he's being physical is also a sign of autism, most kids or people don't like being touched because they don't know how to feel about it," Elsa said and Anna joined them on the floor, the man sitting on the sofa.

Olaf looked up to Elsa and the girl looked down at feeling him move.

"Hi, I'm Olaf," he smiled and Elsa smiled back.

"Hi Olaf, I'm Elsa," she said sweetly and he poked her nose before continuing his rubix cube, halfway done.

"His speech seems fine, also a lucky break and he has good hand eye co-ordination. I would say he's only a mild case, but I don't know him well enough just yet," Elsa said and Anna smiled to her. Just then Elsa's phone started ringing. She fumbled to get it out her pocket and answered.

"Hi mom,"

"Elsa where are you?" her mother sounded slightly panicked.

"Mom, deep breaths, I'm fine. I'm at a friend's house,"

"Girl, my heart, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know her little brother is kinda using me as a chair,"

"Aww, that sounds so cute! Well alright just don't come back too late, it is a school night,"

"Yes mom I know, see you later," Elsa said goodbye to her mom and put her phone down.

"Sorry about that, mom was just worried about where I was, I should probably start looking on getting home," she explained and the man stood. He held his arms out to Olaf and the boy went to his dad. Elsa stood and followed Anna up to her room to get her shoes and bag. She sat on the bed as she pulled on her shoes.

"Good with kids, good looking, good in bed, smart…I might just marry you," Anna said smiling and Elsa blushed.

"Bit young for you to say that," Elsa whispered and stood. Anna gripped her jacket and stood on her toes.

"Never too young to dream," she purred and kissed the older woman. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. Could they really achieve that one day? Could Anna really come to love her? Elsa's thoughts turned dark.

 _Of course not, she just wants sex. She'll find a good looking boy and start dating him._

Anna pulled back as the lips she was kissing stopped moving.

"Sorry, I need to go and I don't want your dad walking in," Elsa explained as she grabbed her bag. Anna just nodded and walked out with the blonde to front door.

"You're leaving already?" They both turned to look at Olaf who was holding another incomplete rubix cube.

"Yes, Olaf, I have to go home," Elsa explained and the boy frowned.

"But I want you to stay, Anna make her stay," the boy said looking to his sister angrily.

"Olaf, I'll be back again to visit okay?" Elsa tried and he stared at her for a long while.

"You promise?"

"I promise,"

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll try," Elsa said and he nodded then continued to play with his cube.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Elsa whispered and left.

Soon as Elsa got home her mother wrapped her in a hug. Elsa hugged her back blinking in confusion.

"I never thought I'd have to be waiting for you after returning from work," her mother said. Seriously her mother was rather clingy.

"You smell like sex," her mother said and Elsa's eye widened.

"Mom!" She scolded then her voice trembled, "how do you know?" She whispered and her mother gave her a look.

"Sweetie it's been forever since I had any," yes blunt as always.

"I did not need to know that," Elsa shook her head.

"Did you use protection?"

"Y-yes mom," Elsa blushed and her mom smiled patting her cheek.

"Good girl, now go to your room and count your sins," her mother said and Elsa dead panned.

"You're one to talk," Elsa's voice was devoid of emotion.

"That was uncalled for, at least go take a shower," her mother pouted and Elsa did just that.

She turned the water as hot as her body could handle, then slid down the wall. She let the water pound over herself, feeling like little needles with how hard she had set it. She wanted to burn this feeling away. She didn't deserve feeling this good. She knew Anna would end up falling for someone else once Elsa had graduated school. That the sex they had been having has been just that, sex. They were hormonal teenagers after all.

The thought of Anna being with someone else made tears stream down Elsa's face. They weren't even a couple. They only knew one another a little over a week. They didn't even know the others last name!

Elsa felt like such an asshole. Why couldn't she just ask the beautiful redhead to become exclusive?

Elsa curled up on the floor and stayed like that till the water ran cold. She stood with a sigh and finished up in the shower. She stood in front her body length mirror, her body an angry red from the scolding water. She reached out and turned on her stereo, the CD starting to play, filling her room with the voice of Halsey.

 _'Cause I've done some things that I can't speak_

 _And I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave_

 _So won't you take a breath and dive in deep_

 _'Cause I came here so you'd come for me._

"Fuck my life," Elsa sighed and started to get dressed. As she pulled on her boxers she stopped to stare at her reflections wrists. Angry red scars covering them, her left one more than her right. She remembered Anna's lips on them, how good they felt, how loved she felt.

She clenched her hands into fists and flicked her eyes up to her reflections blue pair, the next song starting on the shuffle.

 _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise_

 _Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_

 _Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_

 _Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it._

She shouldn't be feeling this bad. She had had sex damn it! She felt proud. She'd seen how some of the boys at school looked at Anna. The girl was gorgeous and smart, friendly. She had what the others couldn't. She had taken the girls V-card. Something no one else could have now.

Elsa saw a smile, no a smirk, form on her face. She ran a hand though her drying hair before grabbing a pair of scissors. She didn't know what she was doing, but she snipped at her bangs. Her hair was always in a tight pony tail. After she felt satisfied she dried her hair to see the end result.

Once done she ran her hands through her hair again. From years of being pulled back they stayed, but now had wisps that made slight curves upwards. She held a hand mirror behind her head and it reminded her of dragon like horns. She nodded then turned the rest of her hair into a lose braid making it lay over her shoulder. She felt so much better.

Elsa dressed into her cargo pants again and pulled on a sleeveless shirt before wrapping her wrists in leather bands. She slipped on her convers and headed down to her mom. Her mother did a double take.

"Elsa?" She asked looking shocked.

"That is my name," Elsa smiled.

"What did you do?"

Elsa started feeling self-conscious.

"Don't you l-like it?"

"I love it, but what brought this on?" Her mom walked closer.

"I just felt like I needed a change,"

"You're not doing this for a girl are you?"

"Mom, no, this is just something I've wanted to do for a while now," Elsa said, no need to tell her mother this was all spontaneous.

"Mom," Elsa said seriously and her mother blinked.

"You know how we always fight when you bring up make up?"

"Yes?"

"Well today is your lucky day,"

"You mean..?"

"But we do it my way," Elsa smiled and her mother cheered before rushing to her room and bringing back basically a suitcase full of make-up.

"What we doing? Cleopatra eyes with light blue lips and a slight grey blush? Like an ice woman look? Maybe a double flick with a rose blush and ox blood lips?"

"Mom, I just want a dark purple panda smudge with black lips," Elsa said as she looked to her mother.

"O-okay?" Her mom frowned but did as told. As mother started working on daughter, there was some swearing. Elsa shouting that the woman was going to poke her eyes out while her mother shouted at her to keep still.

"Stop being a baby!" Her mother shouted and Elsa just glared at her. It took longer than it should due to Elsa making a fuss, but the end result made her mom stare in awe.

"Elsa, you look so gorgeous," she breathed and held up a mirror. Elsa was awestruck with herself. She really did look amazing. She wanted to show Anna, but remembered that she didn't have the girl's number and she wasn't going to drive all the way back there to just show her.

"Thank you mom, I love it," Elsa smiled and stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going to the mall real quick, I need more clothes,"

"Can I come with?" Her mother asked delighted. She swore her mother acted more like a friend than a mother and Elsa wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sure mom," she smiled and both woman set out to go shop.

* * *

 **Well then, hope ya'll liked this one.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Reithel: Haha well let's find out shall we? And according to what I've heard from my friends it's normal to be horny teenagers...I know nothing of that...guess I'm weird.**

 **Salnar: That she is except in cases like this one where the chapters are a bit long and a part doesnt have the smut in it. Thank you I've never really written smut like this...it's usually vague.**

 **Guest: Yes it is! Hehe thank you**

 **bondwoman: missionary coming up! I'm trying to do different styles *winks* sorry this one doesn't have smut, but the next one will!**

 **I hope this was acceptable? I will post another chapter on Friday seeing as next week is kinda holiday season ya know? So...see ya'll on Friday!**

 **And thank you to all the readers and followers that like the story, it means a lot.**

 **X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **I hope ya'll had had a wonderful New Years and I hope this year will be much better!**

 **I know I had said I'd post a second chapter on the 22nd, but I did forget my USB drive and I wasn't at work for too long. (Yes I post from work, don't judge!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the music used just like I don't own Frozen...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa noticed how the other kids stared at her when she got to school. This time not in confusion or hate, but rather surprise. She felt good that her new hair style was being received so positively. She saw Anna busy placing things in her locker and tapped the girls shoulder. At first Anna jumped and held a book ready to throw someone with it, then relaxed and dropped her jaw.

"Elsa?"

"That's my name," Elsa smiled.

"You look…different, it's a good different, wow," Anna smiled and Elsa blushed slightly.

"I've been meaning to ask you for your number," Elsa whispers and Anna nods as she gets out her phone. The two exchange numbers before the bell rings and they go their separate ways.

Once lunch rolls around they meet at their table, smiling to the other.

"Today I have an apple to trade," Anna said as she places it on the table between them.

"I shall take your apple and offer you a pear," Elsa said and Anna took it happily. They ate the fruit as they set out the rest of their lunch.

"So are you coming over today? You kind of did promise Olaf," Anna said and Elsa nodded.

"I did indeed and I always deliver on my promises," Elsa smiled and Anna relaxed. After they were done eating Elsa offered to go throw their trash away. Anna smiled and watched the blonde walk away. She noticed that the blonde walked with more confidence as her lush braid sways behind her as she walked. She had noticed how thin the girl really was; sure she had muscles, but just enough not to look sickly. Unlike Anna who, one would say had more meat on her bones. She wasn't fat; gosh no she was too energetic for that, she just had more plumpness. More normal looking than Elsa.

Anna watched in horror as one of the jocks stood up from his table and dumped the contents of a chocolate milkshake out on the blonde's hair just as she returned. Anna jumped up and neared her friend, the girl was standing frozen as the chocolate milk dripped down, staining her white school shirt. Everyone was laughing, but before Anna could give them a piece of her mind she saw something in Elsa snap. The girl clenched her hands into fists and snarled. There was that darkness in her eyes again that Anna had seen when they first fucked.

Anna watched as Elsa turned to face the boy and drew back her fist. The guy never saw the punch coming as it collided with his cheek. His head snapped to the side as he stumbled back. The cafeteria gone silent as everyone watched this seething girl stare at the fallen jock. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her away.

"Elsa, Elsa calm down," she tried as she pulled her into a bathroom and started cleaning her up. Elsa now had tears in her eyes.

"Why does this always happen to me? Soon as I'm happy, life just fucking screws me over," Elsa said as she rubbed at her eyes. Anna pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Elsa, you don't deserve this. Come on let's get you to the showers so you can clean up. I have a spare shirt in my locker, I'll meet you there," Anna said and Elsa nodded. The separated for a few minutes and Anna hurried to the showers. When she entered she could hear the shower already running. She smiled, but slowed her walk at hearing the older woman singing.

 _"_ _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine,_

 _I keep my eyes wide open all the time,_

 _I keep the ends out for the tie that binds,_

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line,_

 _I find it very, very easy to be true,_

 _I find myself alone when each day is through,_

 _Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you,_

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line,_

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line,_

 _You've got a way to keep me on your side,_

 _You give me cause for love that I can't hide,_

 _For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide,_

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line,"_

Anna listed as she repeated the chores four more times before just humming the song again. Anna silently undressed before joining the blond in the shower. Elsa gasped and blushed as arms wrapped around her.

"A-Anna?" Elsa whispered and the younger girl kissed her back.

"You have a lovely voice Elsa," Anna purred and stroked the older girl's tummy, her fingers slowly drifting down. Elsa rested her hands on the shower wall in front of her as the redheads hand wrapped around her hardening member.

Elsa groaned and gulped as the hand started stroking her slowly. It sped up slowly and Elsa's head rolled back.

"Fuck Anna, we don't have time," Elsa panted. Anna's only response was to pump her hand harder and faster. Elsa moaned loudly and her orgasm came quick. She growled and turned to pin the redhead against one of the walls as her lips crushed into the others.

Anna moaned into the kiss as her wrists got pinned either side of her head. Elsa nipped the girls lip so hard it started to bleed. Once Elsa tasted the blood she stepped away gasping.

"Shit Anna, I'm so sorry," Elsa breathed and Anna licked her lip.

"Don't worry Elsa," she smiled and pecked the girl's cheek.

"Finish up the bell will ring in five minutes," she smiled and got out. Elsa hurriedly finished cleaning herself and got out as well. They dried off and got dressed. Anna's shirt was a little tight around Elsa's slightly larger breasts. The bell rang and they went their own way after a brief kiss.

Elsa got called into the principal's office, but after showing her ruined cloths the tables got turned, saying bullying would not be tolerated. Elsa didn't go unpunished and ended up with detention for 2 weeks starting tomorrow.

Elsa met Anna by her car, she had changed into her spare cloths real quick, feeling a bit restricted in Anna's shirt.

"Hey Anna, sorry just needed to change, also, I got detention for two weeks," Anna's mouth dropped.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Ugh, that asshole!"

"He got suspended for a week and needs to see the school counselor once a week for the rest of the year," Elsa offered and Anna relaxed a bit. They got into Elsa's car and drove to Anna's home. Once there they were greeted by Olaf and Anna's father. Elsa spent a few hours there, her and Anna playing games with Olaf.

At one stage Anna went to go make tea for them and get some juice for Olaf. The boy turned to Elsa with a wide smile.

"Elsa, will you marry my sister?" He asked and Elsa blinked.

"Why do you ask Olaf?"

"That way you can live with us and we can play all day every day!" The boy cheered throwing his arms into the air.

"Olaf, were still in school and we're still young, we can't get married now," the boys face dropped.

"But…will you someday?" He asked and she sighed.

"Maybe Olaf, I don't know," Elsa shrugged and the boy poked her nose before continuing with his puzzle. Elsa watched him till Anna came back. She thanked her and took her cup of tea. She sipped it slowly.

"Anna, you never told me your last name," Elsa said out of the blue.

"Oh, it's Summers," she smiled and Elsa nodded.

"I'm Arendelle," she said and Anna nodded.

"I think you should choose Arendelle when you two get married," Olaf said as he sipped his juice. Both girls nearly spat out their tea. Elsa coughed and said she had to go now, Anna silently agreed.

The two didn't get to hang out after school for the duration that Elsa was having detention, but they were constantly texting the other. Their texts were innocent enough until night rolled around. Only then did the texts get a little sexual and a few photos had been exchanged. Elsa paid Anna a visit one Saturday when she had said she was home alone while her dad had some quality time with Olaf.

Elsa called out a quick goodbye to her mother before leaving, stopping by a drug store to buy a box of condoms. They hadn't had sex since the quick handy Anna had given her after the milk incident.

The cashier raised an eyebrow at Elsa as she requested the extra-large sized one.

"A bit optimistic aren't you?" The lady asked popping her bubblegum

"Actually the last one we used was a bit small," Elsa smiled, too excited to feel embarrassed. The woman clicked her tongue.

"Jealous," she whispered and Elsa paid then waved to her as she exited. She felt proud at the unintentional praise.

Elsa lifted her hand to knock when the door was ripped open. Anna gripped her jacket and dragged her inside and up to her room as the door slammed shut.

They exchanged greetings as they kissed and undressed.

"Fuck I missed this," Anna moaned as Elsa dropped her on the bed and started kissing her chest. The blond let out a grunt in response. They managed to slip a rubber onto Elsa's throbbing member in between heated kisses. Once sure they were protected, Elsa gripped Anna's hips and thrust inside of her. Both moaned loudly at the pleasure rippling through them.

"Mm, fuck Anna, that last photo you sent was so fucking sexy," Elsa growled as she bucked her hips into the redheads.

"I thought you'd like it," Anna moaned and panted. She had spent long hours working on that photo. She had trimmed her red pubic hair into the shape of a heart then used a marker (to her horror a permanent one) to write 'Elsa's' above it.

"Mine, all mine," Elsa growled as she thrust harder, she could still see the faded letters above that adorable heart shape. Anna moaned loudly and arched her back. She could feel the older woman throb inside her. Her hands found her headboard as Elsa started to thrust more roughly, her orgasm close.

"Mm give it to me big girl," Anna panted and she could feel the girl spasm above her as her climax rippled through her body. Anna moaned and smiled. She then moved the panting girl onto her back. Elsa looked up to her then groaned as Anna lifted herself off the girl. She removed the soiled rubber before putting on a new one. Elsa watched as Anna lowered herself back onto the still hard dick.

The blonds head rolled back as her hips jerked up when the redhead started riding her. Elsa panted as she looked back to the girl on top of her. She watched those perky breasts bounce up and down slightly. With drool practically dripping Elsa sat up and wrapped her lips around one of the hard buds. Anna moaned louder and hugged her head close. Elsa's hands gripped Anna's ass cheeks as she squeezed them, aiding in the up and down movements on her sensitive cock. As Elsa sucked on the breast in her mouth Anna neared her own orgasm.

"So close Elsa so close!" She panted and buried her face into Elsa's hair. Elsa sped up her movements the springiness of the bed helping somewhat. Anna's orgasm came soon after and she moaned the older woman's name at the top of her lungs. Elsa dropped back onto the bed and Anna followed. They panted and held onto one another as their bodies still shivered from pleasure.

"Anna," Elsa said as she swallowed, trying to get moister back in her mouth.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Will…will you be my girlfriend? Officially?" Elsa asked and looked to the redhead as Anna sat up.

"Yes, a million times yes," Anna smiled and kissed the blond. This one sweet and loving.

"But we can't tell my dad just yet," Anna cringed and Elsa nodded, understanding.

They cuddled and shared sweet kisses, both happy and relaxed with knowing the other was now theirs completely. They eventually fell asleep together, Elsa holding the redhead to her chest with no signs of ever letting go.

They managed to wake up in time to get dressed and meet Mr. Summers at the front door. Elsa spent another hour playing with Olaf before returning home, a smile never leaving her lips.

When sharing lunch at school they now sat next to each other rather than across. They held hands and shared stolen kisses. The kids either looked to them in disgust or indifference. Elsa noticed the boys that used to look at Anna like dogs in heat, now looked disgusted.

They didn't care, they only had eyes for one another and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **So! I hope this was satisfactory.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Reithel: Haha yea teenagers. Yea they have a good relationship and Anna seemed to like the new look. Hope you liked this one!**

 **Schurke: Haha I'm glad you like it. I did post this with hesitation and never been this detailed even when just writing for myself. Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Well then, I will see ya'll next week...one more chapter before the angst really comes in...**

 **X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey dearies!**

 **This is a shortish chapter, but it is necessary before the ANGST starts...I am terribly sorry...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa dear, that man I've been seeing? I've invited him over for dinner," Elsa looked to her mother from her book.

"Is that why you suddenly know how to cook?" Elsa smirked and her mother glared at her.

"He's bringing his kids too, so you have some company and not have to make gagging faces," her mother sniffed and Elsa chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I'll go clean up," Elsa said and went to take a shower. She hummed and got dressed. She was happy; she had finished her detention and could now enjoy leaving school early to visit Anna and Olaf.

Elsa pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt throwing a jacket over her shoulders and slipped on her convers. After placing her hair in its now signature braid she walked back down stairs to her mom.

"Shouldn't you go get ready?" Elsa asked and the woman blinked then dashed to her room to get herself presentable. Elsa leaned against the doorframe as her mother scurried around.

"You really like this one huh mom?" Elsa smiled.

"Elsa you have no idea, I think he's the one," the older woman smiled and Elsa felt happy. Her mother deserved to be happy. The doorbell rang and Elsa saw her mother stiffen.

"I'll get it mom, you finish up," Elsa said and walked to the front door. She was ready to greet the man her mother had refused to show her till now.

Imagine her surprise when Mr. Summers was the one standing there with flowers in hand.

"Sir? Anna? Olaf?" Elsa asked her eyes widening.

"I knew I recognized you!" The man chuckled and Olaf cheered.

"Well I'll be," Anna said as Elsa showed them in. Anna and Elsa shared uneasy glances.

"Small world," the man smiled, unaware of how awkward things now were between the girls.

"My mother is just finishing up, please make yourselves comfortable," Elsa said and hurried to her mother.

She gripped her mother's forearm, preventing her from leaving her room.

"Elsa what is it? Don't tell me he's no good," her mother whined.

"Mom, I know him, me and his daughter are friends," Elsa said and her mother's eyes lit up.

"That's good!" She cheered and Elsa groaned as her mother pushed past her.

All of them now sat around the dinner table. The adults sat next to one another with Elsa and Anna across from them and Olaf at the head of the table between his sister and father. Elsa was poking at her food.

"You not hungry dear?" Her mother asked and Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"You've never cooked before, I'm a bit skeptic," Elsa answered making her mother pout.

"I think it's fantastic," Mr. Summer said and gave the woman a peck on the cheek. Anna giggled as Elsa pulled her face and made a gagging sound.

"Elsa, stop being 12," her mother pouted.

"Anna thought it was funny," Elsa retorted and Anna smacked her shoulder.

"Don't drag me into this!"

"Oh, I'll drag you into this," Elsa smiled and flung some mashed potatoes into the redheads face.

"This is war!" Anna growled as the two started pelting the other with food. Elsa's mother just shook her head. Anna's father was laughing and Olaf was looking at everyone with a frown.

"Okay, okay! Go clean up you two," Miss Arendelle said and the girls rushed to the guest bathroom, giggling like little kids. The giggling stopped once the door closed.

Elsa gripped Anna's hips and lifted her onto the table top that held the basin. Their lips met heatedly as they worked on unbuckling Elsa's pants and unzipping it. Anna reached in and tore the boxers Elsa was wearing open making the button pop off. Elsa moved Anna's skirt up and her panties to the side. They silenced the others moan as Elsa slipped into her.

Anna gripped Elsa's head by the base as her fingers tangled in her hair. Her legs wrapped around Elsa's hips as the older girl thrust into her. Elsa fumbled with the taps behind Anna to turn them on for some sound interference.

"We have to be quick baby," Elsa panted before biting the younger girls' neck. Not enough to leave a mark but well enough to send pleasure down Anna's spine.

"You going in raw is making it easy and I missed you so fucking much," Anna panted as she was rocked on the table top. Elsa growled and pinned the girls' hands against the mirror behind Anna as the redhead leaned back, her head making hard contact against the glass. But she didn't care. Elsa was so deep inside her, she could feel the girl hit her cervix with force and it was making her crazy. The first time Elsa had done this Anna wasn't sure what she was feeling until she did some research. She was just glad she wasn't in the high digits of females that found it painful.

"Ah, Elsa fuck I'm so close," Anna moaned as she bit her lip. Elsa gave a grunt as she tried her best to keep herself from reaching orgasm, not wanting to cum inside the redhead. She instead put more power behind her thrusting. Anna let out a silent cry of pleasure as her body clenched in her orgasm. Elsa groaned and clenched her teeth. Anna pushed on the older girls shoulders making her move back and pull out the redhead. She then moved onto her knees and took the still throbbing cock into her mouth. Elsa bit the back of her hand as she moaned, her free hand gripping the red hair.

There was a knock on the door and Elsa cursed silently.

"You girls alright? You've been gone a while," Elsa's mother called.

"We're just about done mom!" Elsa called as she bucked her hips faster.

"Well alright, you're food is getting cold," her mother said and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Yea mom we'll be there in like a minute," Elsa had to keep herself from snapping. Anna looked up to the blond and winked. Elsa gasped and held the redhead to her crotch as she came. Anna's grip on the girls thighs tightened as her eyes shut tightly.

The girl panted as Elsa pulled away, some cum and saliva dripping out her mouth. Elsa gulped and grabbed a wash cloth. She made it wet and proceeded to clean the girls face. Anna chuckled.

"Looks like this is a habit now, you cleaning me up," Anna smiled and Elsa blushed.

"I have to take care of my girlfriend don't I?" Elsa smiled and kissed the girls nose.

"Well if things keep going great for our parents we might just end up becoming sisters," Anna sighed and Elsa cringed. They quickly cleaned the rest of themselves up before returning to the adults and Olaf. They finished their food and dessert before they all called it a night.

Elsa and her mother watched the Summers' leave. Once their car was down the road Elsa turned to her mother.

"This was surprisingly nice," she smiled and her mother sighed in relieve.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you already know them. We desperately wanted your kids' approval, you're our entire worlds," her mother said and hugged her.

Elsa couldn't bring herself to tell he mother about her dating her boyfriend's daughter.

* * *

 **Well...steamy...heh...**

 **And come on...we all knew their parents were seeing one another pffft.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Reithel: Yayy!**

 **Millifer97: Here's more!**

 **Strasza: on ch.1 - did this answer your thoughts?**

 **Well...ya'll better get ready for what's to come!**

 **Warning there will most likely be trigger warnings...**

 **X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well then...**

 **Trigger Warning: Self-harm (attempted suicide? but not really? Your choice)**

* * *

Anna was resting her head against Elsa's shoulder as they sat in the cafeteria. The redhead was groaning while Elsa enjoyed her fruit.

"What are we going to do?" Anna whined and Elsa shrugged.

"You know as things are going they'll end up getting married right?" Anna said shooting a look up to her girlfriend.

"We don't know that," Elsa said as she brought another strawberry up to her mouth. Anna leaned forward and ate it making Elsa blink.

"You only seem to eat fruit and vegetables, are you a vegetarian?" Anna asked and Elsa thought about it.

"I do like fish," she said and Anna smacked her chest. Elsa chuckled and rubbed her chest.

"No, I like to eat meat too, but I prefer those as dinner food, during the day I like fruit more," Elsa smiled.

"No wonder you're so thin," Anna said poking the woman's side.

"You trying to tell me something?" Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"No, I just mean it explains things," Anna smiled. Both girls jumped when a hand slammed down on their table. In front of them stood a strapping man with slight stubble on his chin and slightly up his jawline. He was smiling to them along with a girl with short brown pixie hair.

"Can I help you?" Elsa asked as she eyed the two.

"Names Flynn Ryder," the boy said and the girl smacked him in the chest.

"His name is Eugene Fitzherbert, I'm Rapunzel Corona, his girlfriend," The girl said smiling and the two sat down.

"I'm Elsa Arendelle and this is Anna Summers," Elsa said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry what's happening right now?" Anna asked and just then two more kids joined them.

"Oi, Eugene why we sittin 'ere now eh?" A heavily Scottish girl asked as she sat down.

"Yea, dude, our table is still open," A blonde guy said as he sat down.

Elsa instinctively pulled Anna closer to her, seeing the big burly blonde as a potential threat. He just raised his eyebrow at her.

"We just thought that we could offer friendship, you two look like you could use some extra company and protection," Rapunzel said as she tilted her head to the popular table where they were being glared at.

"And how will you protect us?" Anna asked frowning. Elsa blinked as something clicked.

"Wait, I sat detention with you four," Elsa said and Rapunzel smiled. Anna frowned to the blonde and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't paying much attention," she said.

"Aye, the lass was always starin at her phone, listenin to who knows what," the Scottish girl said as she ate her apple.

"What were you all in for?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, we wrapped a teachers car in bubble wrap," the blonde said.

"How were you caught?" Anna asked.

"He was still in it," he answered.

"Aye, blasted tinted windows," the Scots woman grumbled.

"Great, the trouble makers want to be our friends," Elsa said, "well at least this'll be interesting," she added.

From then on Elsa and Anna started hanging out with the trouble makers. The Scottish girl was Merida Dunbroch, and the blonde guy was Kristoff Bjorgman. Elsa still didn't like him getting close to Anna, it didn't help that the two seemed to get along so well. Sometimes Elsa's jealousy, or rather possessiveness, would flare up and their sex would be rougher. Anna didn't mind, she loved it when Elsa got aggressive. She would pepper her skin with bite marks and leave her legs numb and sore. Elsa would apologize after and pepper her skin with kisses and usually got her a chocolate to apologize the day after.

Anna noticed that the scars on Elsa's wrists had turned white and practically invisible. She was happy to see the girl wasn't hurting herself anymore, well not that she could pick up. They had been dating for nearly 3 months now. Their parents hadn't mentioned anything about taking their relationship further, which made them relax some.

All though happiness never lasted too long.

"Elsa, you've been ignoring us all this weekend," Rapunzel said as she sat down at their table.

"Yea, Anna isn't all that happy about it. She's worried," Kristoff said and Elsa glared at him. They gasped at seeing the dark circles under the girl's eyes, the whites of her eyes bloodshot red.

"Elsa?" They turned to look at Anna as she walked closer. Elsa turned her face away and rubbed her eyes.

"It's just allergies," she whispered.

"Bull fucking shit," Eugene growled.

"Who hurt ya? We'll teach 'em not ta mess with us!" Merida hissed.

"Yea, tie them to a horse and let the beast run!" Eugene added.

"Elsa, please talk to us," Anna whispered as she rested her hand on her girlfriends. Elsa pulled her hand away and stood up.

"I'm fine, just drop it," she said and walked away. Anna wasn't about to leave it there. She followed the girl and dragged her into the supply closet, where it all began.

"Elsa you better tell me what the fuck is going on," Anna whispered harshly. Elsa just looked down at her, eyes swimming with darkness. Not the type that made Anna's knees weak or her heart race. No this made her sad. The older girl's eyes were hard, slightly sunken into her head, like she had been crying for days on end.

"Elsa," Anna whispered as she stroked the girl's cheek.

"Anna, I just…I need time okay? I can't talk about it, not while I'm still working through it,"

"And what is it that you need to work through?" Anna asked.

"I…I can't tell you, I'm still trying to believe it," Elsa said as she looked away, "just please, I need time. I still…" Elsa looked down. She wanted to tell the girl she loved her. She wanted to tell her what was bothering her, but something was blocking her. This dark shadow that was towering over her mind was taking up her emotions and thoughts.

"I still care for you, but I need time," Elsa finished and hugged the girl tightly. Anna hugged her back. She wasn't happy, but she trusted Elsa implicitly.

The next day Elsa didn't join them at lunch, saying she had to go see the school counselor. This made everyone worry even more. Anna more than the others. Her father had said that even Elsa's mom had been sort of avoiding him. The other thought the other would know why, but they both knew the exact same amount. Nothing.

By the time the next weekend rolled around both the Summers decided enough was enough. They care too much for the Arendelle women to watch them disappear like this. Even Olaf had been crying, asking where Elsa was. So they drove to the Arendelle house hold and knocked on the door.

A tired looking Miss Arendelle answered.

"Agnarr? Wh-what are you doing here?" She said as she rubbed at her face.

"We're worried Iduna, please talk to me," Mr. Summers said as they entered the home.

"Fine, um Anna, Elsa is in her room taking a shower," she whispered and went to sit on the sofa.

Anna sprinted up the stairs, leaving her brother with her father. She opened the older girl's door and heard the shower running.

"Elsa?" Anna called as she peaked into the misty bathroom. She waved the mist away from her face and called again, frowning as she saw Elsa's form slumping in the shower.

Before Iduna could explain what was going on they heard Anna scream. Both adults rushed up to the sound. They saw Anna drag an unconscious Elsa out her bathroom. Iduna managed to shut the door before Agnarr could enter, shouting that she couldn't let him see her daughter naked.

There was blood streaming from the girls wrists, her skin an angry red from the scolding hot water. Anna placed pressure on the cut marks as tears started streaming down her face. Iduna was checking for a pulse and breathing.

She was still alive.

"God fucking damn it Elsa, don't do this to me again," Iduna cried as she stood and looked through Elsa's medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She came back with a first aid kit and started working on the girls wrists. Anna scurried back to press against the bed as she clutched at her chest and mouth, keeping her from crying out, rocking back and forth. She didn't care that blood was covering her hands and face.

"Sh-shouldn't we call an ambulance?" Anna managed to ask between her sobs.

"No, the cuts aren't that deep, her heart beat is strong and she's still breathing," Iduna said as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She was a nurse and knew how to handle the situation, seen it too many times with patients, treated to many patients.

"Let's get her in the bed," Iduna whispered and Anna helped her pick the girl up and place her in the bed.

"She'll be okay?" Anna asked, her voice trembling. The older woman nodded rubbing her eyes before walking to the door and letting Agnarr inside.

"What happened?" He asked looking to the unconscious girl. Iduna sighed and rested her hands in her hair moving them out her face.

"Her father showed up," she said and Anna's head snapped to her. Elsa never talked about her father, saying she never met him and she never wants to meet him. She would get angry or depressed depending on who asked or just ignored the question.

"I'm confused, she said it was just someone you had a one night stand with," Anna asked, letting go of her manners.

"Anna," Agnarr warned.

"What? That's what Elsa believed. Did you lie to her?" Anna asked now angry. Iduna held herself as tears threatened to spill.

"Yes, of course I lied," she said, "I didn't want her to know her father was actually a very handsome young teacher that took advantage of a shy girl trying to pass a history class," Iduna said and the room went silent. They turned when they heard Elsa groan. Anna was at her side instantly and kept her lying down and covered.

"The fuck happened?" Elsa rasped and blinked when she saw Anna.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Panic entered her voice and she looked around. A blush spread over her and she gripped her sheets at seeing Mr. Summers in her room.

"Forgive me," he said and left, Elsa's mother following. Elsa turned her gaze to Anna.

"We came to talk, I found you passed out in your shower. I thought you were over this Elsa," Anna said as angry tears pricked her eyes. She held up Elsa's bandaged arm. Elsa swallowed and took her arm away.

"Just so you know, I didn't pass out from blood loss, I haven't slept all week and I can't eat either," Elsa whispered, lightly scratching at the itchy material.

"Why didn't you talk to me Elsa? With your dad coming back into your life? I could have been here for you," Anna said as she rubbed her eyes.

"So mom told you," was all Elsa said then sighed as she covered her face with her hands.

"My whole life has been a lie, Anna. I believed my dad was just a nobody; I didn't want to know him because my mother claimed she didn't so I had no reason to ask her about him. Now I find out he was her teacher and now suddenly wants to be a part of my life? Why? Why now? Why now, 18 years later?" Elsa was getting angry as tears streamed down her face.

"Maybe…maybe he feels responsible? Maybe he…" Anna didn't know what to say.

"The fucked up part is Anna, he's a nice guy. Fuck, he's such a nice fucking guy and he's given me no reason to fucking hate him other than him taking advantage of my mother, but that point is mute because she was 18 at the time too and she knew what she was doing and she still chose to fucking hide it from me," Elsa growled gripping her head.

"I want to hate him; I want to hate his fucking guts. To have a reason to keep him out my life. I never needed him. I never," Elsa started crying as she double over. Anna wrapped her arms around the girl.

Elsa calmed down after a good few minutes and sniffed.

"The fucked up part is that I would have loved a father. I see how you and Olaf interact with your dad. I see what I missed out on. I would have loved to have a dad that could have explained to me what was happening to my body. I would have loved to have a dad that would play catch or some stupid shit like that with me. I would have loved to have a dad that would tell me he was proud of me," Elsa whispered. Anna held the older girl and rocked her back and forth. The motion eventually made the exhausted girl fall asleep. Anna lay her down and covered her, leaving her to sleep and get some rest. The redhead moved down to where the adults were.

"Can I stay the night?" She asked and they looked to her.

"It's the weekend and I could keep an eye on Elsa, make sure you both eat," Anna offered and she saw her father smile thankfully.

"I don't mind, might be nice to just have the girls together yea?" Iduna smiled softly.

"Could get to know the other better," Anna shrugged and after both adults nodded she went to the kitchen to retrieve some snacks then went back up to Elsa's room. After placing the snacks and drinks down Anna got into bed with Elsa. She smiled as the girl instinctively curled into her, seeking comfort.

* * *

 **Leaving it there...**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Schurke: Haha thank you? And um...njoy the memories I guess haha.**

 **Millifer97: Thank you!**

 **PenguinVualve: Haha it's cool no worries. And wow whatsApp thinking face? Good thing I know that app!**

 **Reithel: Don't worry! I get it, things are hectic here too haha. Yea it's a grey area I'd say. It al depends on your view of things. I hope this chapter was good yea?**

 **Thank you all that are still with me, this is a wild ride of a story to write...**

 **X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah Monday again...**

 **I might take some time off writing...something...kind of happened in my personal life that I just need to give myself time to come to grips.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Elsa stretched then froze. There was someone in bed with her. She opened her eyes slowly and relaxed at seeing it was her redhead. She pulled the girl closer to her then froze again. She wasn't wearing cloths. With as much finesse as she could she slipped out of the bed and pulled on some boxers and a shirt. No need for her mother to walk in and have questions. Elsa smiled at seeing the snacks on her desk. She grabbed some cookies and started eating as she looked at the sleeping girl. She was so beautiful, how did a person like her get a girl like that? Elsa sat the cookies next to her alarm as it read 2AM.

She lay back down as she traced every freckle with her eyes. The moon shining in just perfectly. A smile graces her lips. She reached out a shaking hand and stroked hair out of Anna's face. The girl hummed in her sleep, nuzzling into the touch before her eyes blinked open.

"Mm hey beautiful," Anna smiled as teal stared into ice blue. Their eyes slightly illuminated by the open curtains, from where the moon light filtered in.

"You're the beautiful one," Elsa whispered and they nuzzled their noses together slowly. They closed their eyes and kissed gently. It was softer and sweeter than what they usually shared. They pulled the other closer as the kiss grew. Elsa's hand slipped in under Anna's shirt and the girl shivered.

Elsa's hands were always cold, but left a scolding hot trail where it touched. Anna's shirt eventually found its way to the floor along with Elsa's. That didn't last long Elsa reminisced. They were tangled around one another, no place for even air to travel as hands stroked over exposed skin as they kept kissing.

The clocked started flashing 2:30 when Elsa started grinding against the younger girl. Anna pulled back panting slightly. Both their lips swollen and tender from their make out session.

"Elsa, please, I need you," she whispered and the blonde lay her on her back. She trailed kisses down her freckled body before pulling her pants and underwear down. She kissed every inch of exposed flesh before standing.

"You are so beautiful Anna, I don't tell you that enough," Elsa whispered as she smiled. The redhead blushed as she watched the blonde remove her boxers and retrieve a condom from her desk drawer.

Anna made herself comfortable with Elsa's overabundance of pillows as she watched Elsa slip the rubber on. They shared a smile before Elsa crawled over to Anna and settled in between her thighs. Both moaned softly as Elsa slipped into her.

"Mm, let's see what it's like to make love huh baby?" Elsa smiled and Anna looked to her. Elsa's heart skipped a beat. She looked so innocent, like this was to be their first time. They should have had a better first time. Not that rushed and pure lust thing they did, but now they could do it correctly. This was to show they didn't need to always be seconds from being found to have a great time.

"I love you," Anna whispered as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders and smiled. Elsa blushed heavily as she gasped softly.

"No fair…I wanted to say it first," she teased before giving the girl a sweet kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered and both smiled as she slowly moved her hips. They moaned softly as they made sweet slow love. Anna eventually wrapping her legs around Elsa's hips as Elsa buried her face in Anna's neck. Their breathing slightly fast and shallow. Anna stroked her nails over the older girls back feeling every muscle and the rise and fall of her spine.

She needed to feed her better food.

Elsa started moving faster as she neared her end. Anna was close herself as she felt her abdomen tighten. Elsa moaned into her neck as she felt the girl clench around her every now and then.

"Elsa…" Anna moaned softly not able to get anything else out. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist as she held her closer, her movements getting jerky. She didn't care for the dull throbbing of the wounds on her wrists. She just wanted the only thing that made her feel alive other than Anna's warm hugs.

"Anna, oh Anna," Elsa moaned as she felt herself twitch. Anna's nails started to dig into her back. She's scratched her before, but this was different, more intense. Something snapped in her abdomen and she bit down on Elsa's shoulder to keep herself from moaning too loudly. The action sent Elsa over the edge as well and she pressed their hips together tightly, trying to mold them together, as she came herself. Elsa jerked slightly every few seconds till she was spent and Anna had relaxed under her.

Both were panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Anna stroked Elsa's back softly running her finger tips over her skin. Elsa shivered.

"Mm, I love when you do that," Elsa gave a sloppy smile that made Anna giggle softly.

"That was amazing," she said and Elsa nodded. They stayed like that for a few extra minutes, the clock now flashing 3:30AM.

Elsa got up and removed the used rubber, throwing it away then lay down next to Anna. The two lovers cuddled together, holding the other as close as they could. Elsa stroked the redheads arm softly.

"How do your wrists feel?" Anna asked after a few seconds and Elsa hummed.

"Stings a little, but nothing new and I can handle it," Elsa said sleepily. She felt Anna shift in her arms.

"Elsa, you know cutting isn't going to solve anything," Anna tried.

"I know, but it just makes everything a little less painful," Elsa sighed. She knew most people didn't understand. They didn't understand that it was a way to cope. That physical pain, no matter how fleeting, was enough to subdue mental pain for a bit. Anna looked up to her and Elsa nudged their noses together.

"You make things better, but sometimes shit happens and it bottles up without me realizing. I'm not going to stop self-harming just over night, it's a process and it's like an addiction, I need to learn it off," Elsa tried and Anna gave a small sigh.

"I understand, but I am here for you to talk to, just remember that," Anna said and Elsa smiled. She gave her a loving kiss before nuzzling back into her.

"I love you, Elsa, so much," Anna whispered and the blonde smiled.

"I love you so much too Anna, you're the only light in my dark world," Elsa whispered back and soon both girls drifted off to sleep.

 **~Circumstances~**

By the time both girls woke up it was nearly 10am. They showered and got dressed before walking downstairs were they saw Elsa mother making breakfast.

"Whoa mom, didn't know you were going to take up cooking," Elsa smiled and found her mother hugging her tightly.

"Elsa don't you ever dare give me a heart attack like that again you hear me?" She scolded angrily as tears started at the corners of her eyes.

"Mom, mom, calm down, ok? I'm sorry, I really am, but look I'm fine," Elsa said as she showed her mom the nicely healed cuts.

"I swear mom, it wasn't this that made me faint, it was not eating or sleeping, my body gave in," Elsa explained and her mother just hugged her closer.

"I can't lose you," she whispered before pulling away and rubbing her eyes.

"Go sit Miss Arendelle, I'll finish cooking," Anna said and the woman nodded as she sat down with her daughter at the table. Anna smiled and turned to take over on making breakfast. They all frowned as they heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?" Miss Arendelle asked and Elsa went to go check. She was gone for a minute before the other two women heard her call out.

"Anna you better make more, our delightful friends somehow tracked us down!"

Anna chuckled and started making more as Elsa returned with their bunch of rag tag friends.

"Mom, this is Rapunzel and her boyfriend Eugene, the redhead is Merida and the blonde is Kristoff," Elsa introduced them and Miss Arendelle greeted them warmly.

"It's so nice to meet Elsa's other friends," she said as they all sat around the dining table, except for Rapunzel that went to go help Anna with the food. They didn't stress about their friends spilling that Anna and Elsa were dating. They had talked at lengths about it one day after they were almost caught.

 **-Flash back-**

 _It had been a long week at school and Elsa was frustrated. Kristoff had been extra touchy with Anna the last few days and the redhead was constantly laughing at his reindeer jokes. They weren't even all that funny. Her mother had gone with Anna's father and Olaf to the pet shop so he could go pick out a fish. He was reaching that age where he wanted a pet._

 _Anna was over at her house as they waited for their parents to return. Elsa waited a few minutes after seeing their car leave before she pinned the redhead to her bed. She growled and pulled the girls pants off. Anna was blushing as she tried to help the blonde, knowing what was to come. She had seen the anger in the girl's eyes every time she glared to her and the blonde boy._

 _Anna threw her head back as she gripped Elsa's head as the blonde buried her face between her legs. She moaned loud as she grinded against her face. She came quickly before being spread open. She moaned louder as Elsa thrust into her. Her legs wrapped around the older girls hips as she run her fingers through her hair. She let out a scream as Elsa bit into her shoulder. Anna raked her nails over the blondes back._

 _They were each so close to their release when they heard someone knock on the bedroom door. They scrambled off one another and pulled on their pants just as the door opened. It was Miss Arendelle, but she was looking down the hall and it gave the girls enough time to look busy. Elsa was looking through her CD collection while Anna was sitting on the bed braiding her hair._

 **-End Flashback-**

"So do you know what's eating at Elsa?" Rapunzel asked as they started dishing up.

"It's not my place to say Punzy, but…she found out who her father is and he wants back in her life," Anna whispered and the brunette's eyes widened.

"Maybe I should talk to her? I mean, I did end up finding out the woman I've been calling mother wasn't my mother," she shrugged and Anna blinked.

Punzy you're a genius! You can totally talk to her!" Anna cheered and hugged her before happily taking some plates out to the others.

"You look happy," Elsa said as she saw her redhead place down plates.

"Rapunzel would like to talk to you," she said and Elsa frowned. She excused herself and joined the two ladies in the kitchen.

"Anna told me what's been eating at you," Rapunzel simply said, "and I think I can help you understand a few things," she added and the blonde just blinked.

"Remember when I told you about my parents?" She tried and Elsa's eyes widened.

"Of course, shit I didn't think of that, maybe I should have talked to you about this. Can you really help? I mean the school therapist can only do so much, but maybe talking to someone that understands what I'm going through with their own experience would really help," Elsa said as she gripped the brunette's hands desperately.

They agreed on talking on Monday while both had free period and to meet the other in the library. It was the only time both would be alone and not with their friends. Rapunzel really hoped she could shed some light on a few things for Elsa.

* * *

 **I hope ya'll liked it, I don't want this to be all that angsty, but shit happens.**

 **I will see ya'll when the next chapter is ready.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Salnar: I already talked to you...**

 **Millifer97: Thank you here you go.**

 **Reithel: True haha.**

 **PenguinVuelve: I agree, but let's see what happens yea? Hope you had a lovely birthday.**

 **Guest: Haha I try.**

 **So yea, um...I'll see ya'll when I see ya'll**

 **X3**


End file.
